


his lips so gold

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mafia AU, Milan Fashion Week, Model Loki, Tongue Piercing, Tony Stark Cameo, loki's sweet little mouth, mafia boss thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: Model Loki dates the hot crime lord Thor. Thor doesn't show up to see Loki killing the catwalk on fashion week in Milan and ends up regretting it when Loki sends him a delicious selfie.





	his lips so gold

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill for mafia boss thor and supermodel armcandy loki!

 

 

 

 

“Hey sweetlips. Got a minute?”

Backstage at the Milan fashion week. Tony Stark standing all cool in a crowd of sparkly models making their way to the giant dressing room in the back.

Tony is Thor’s top man. People who run in their circles say Thor’s the hand and Tony’s the gun.

Thor’s not a good guy. He’s a dirty-blonde crime lord. He’s also a son of a bitch cause he said he’ll come to see Loki slaying the catwalk but did a no show and sent Tony instead.

Well, Loki is pissed now. Whatever  it is that Tony wants to communicate to him, Loki doesn’t wanna hear it. He was looking forward to sucking Thor off in the back of the limo while it passed under Milan’s colorful night lights, leaving sparkly gold lipstick all over his cock, feel the gorgeous burn of Thor’s fingers pulling his hair while he thrusts into his mouth.

And he got Tony instead with his white suit and eye-popping white gold watch looking all gleeful cause Thor stood Loki up.

Loki makes sure Tony is watching him—then with a _fuck you_ squint and a twist of his lips he says: “sorry. I’m afraid I don’t.” and walks past him with his head held high.

Being bitchy comes easy to him wearing these clothes–a black silk flowing robe sleeveless over a pair of tailored pants of the same color. The robe has a super tall stiff collar that goes all around the neck, stopping just under his chin, embroidered golden motifs all over it that make Loki feel like a god.

“Whoa, hey.”

Tony catches up with him.

“Won’t talk to me, huh.”

Loki keeps walking, fixing his false lashes in place with his thumb.

“Aw. Now that’s not nice. It’s a 13 hour flight I took to get here. We have a family history of DVT, I could have keeled over on that stupid plane.”

Loki looks him over cause DVT, yeah right.

Tony shrugs, “okay, you got me. No DVT. But my gran, god rest her psycho soul, did shots with the best of ‘em and let me tell ya, the booze they served on this flight was shit. Hotel’s got some mean vodka btw. Slayed a few shots before I got here.”

Loki smacks his lips. The lipstick has huge chunks of gold glitter in it and it’s yummy, tastes like vanilla.

He rounds the corner and walks into the open dressing room with Tony lowering his glasses to check out some hot male models. Loki’s hot, too, but he’s off limits. You touch him you lose your hand, then you lose your balls.

“So,” Tony comes to stand in front of him and Loki huffs in annoyance, “me telling you the story of my journey here isn’t tugging at your heartstrings, right.”

Loki quirks a brow at him and starts tugging on the clasp of an Egyptian-style bracelet he’s wearing, real gold.

Tony smirks all crooked at him and reaches into his suit pocket, “alrighty. What about this. Does this make your heart sing a little serenade?”

He pulls out a black jewelry box.

Loki lets go of the clasp.

Thor sent him a gift, now that’s nice.

Tony studies his face, smile still in full force, “ah. Bitchiness level went down 50 percent.”

As Loki takes the box from him he shoots him a foul look.

“Careful,” he says, “keep talking to me like that you might wake up one morning and find out you’re missing your tongue.”

Tony sticks his hands into his pockets, rocks on his heels, “c'mon. You really think he’ll choose _you_ over _me_? In your dreams, sweetheart. I took a bullet for him. I gave him _life._ You give him _head._ Totally different things here. Know your fucking place.”

Loki opens the box.

There’s a tongue piercing in there, a real diamond on both ends.

Ha. Funny how Loki fantasized about blowing Thor all afternoon and now Thor sends him _this_. He turns into a fucking animal when he feels Loki’s tongue piercing moving up and down his shaft.

No note, though.

“I think I do,” Loki says, cupping the piercing in his palm.

Tony studies the piercing, “yeah, well. I think he does too, buddy.”

Tony takes a step back, “he said to tell you he’ll see you when you fly back in two days.”

Loki waves him away dismissively, “yeah, fine.”

Tony pops his gum, gives him a little finger-wave, “ciao, beautiful.”

After Tony leaves, Loki puts the piercing in.

He takes a selfie: mouth open, golden lips, diamond on his cherry tongue. Attaches a caption.

_Could have been you in my mouth today._

Sends it to Thor.

*

When Loki walks out of the elevator the next day (post chillin’ in a coffee shop for a few hours with a milkshake and his phone) he spots two of Thor’s men standing outside his hotel room. They’ve got their eyes on the hallway and elevators and Loki knows both of them have guns, tucked away under the belt.

Loki presses his diamond piercing behind his teeth, playing with it as he moves down the hall.

Them being out there can only mean one thing: Thor got his selfie+text and couldn’t control himself.

After spotting Loki, the bald guy on the right pushes the door in and says something into the room.

Then he nods and, following Loki with his gaze, moves aside holding the door open for him.

Before Loki got on the plane to Milan, Thor made sure his babe had enough cash. Loki spent some of it today. Buying clothes and shoes made him super happy and he thought he’ll continue to fuss over them all euphoric for the next few hours, trying everything on.

The moment he sees Thor though, it’s _shopping, what shopping?_

Cause he’s wearing a black striped suit–super expensive dark blue silk tie and crisp white shirt. Gorgeous combo of slicked back hair+stubble. Heavy ring on his middle finger. Loki licks his lips cause he remembers what the ring tastes like. Thor fucked his mouth with those fingers so many times, forgetting it is impossible.

Baldy closes the door behind Loki.

Thor is standing by the table, one hand in his pocket, helping himself to a glass of scotch. He lifts it to his mouth and his eyes twinkle at Loki as he gulps it down. It’s not a _hey what’s up nice to see ya_ twinkle; it’s more of a _I wanna fuck my way into your heart cause you’re mine_ look.

But as much as Loki wants to worship him, he just can’t let Thor off the hook that easy so he sets his shopping bags aside and taking the pink aviators off his hair asks: “what was it. Business or pleasure. You not showing up yesterday.”

Thor licks the scotch off his lips, setting the empty glass on the table with a tiny _clink!_

He squints at Loki, “what does it matter.”

Loki blinks at him, “wrong answer.”

Thor’s quick to say: “wrong move, sending me that selfie.”

“Why.”

“Cause instead of thinking about putting motherfuckers in body bags all I could think about was fucking that beautiful mouth of yours.”

Loki crosses his arms, “you missed out on a limo blow job. Trouble in paradise?”

Thor runs a palm over his hair, “someone thought they could steal from me.”

Pushes his hands into his suit pockets, “I made sure they won’t do that again. Is that business enough for you.”

Hey, sounds legit enough.

Loki gives him a _maybe_ shrug.

Thor stares hungrily at Loki’s mouth, “still got it in?”

Loki uncrosses his arms and walks backwards until he’s lying on the bed—just his back on the mattress, feet touching the floor. He tilts his head back, looks up at Thor, teasing, “why don’t you come and see for yourself.”

Thor lets out a sound that makes Loki’s belly tighten all nice and warm and makes his way over to the bed, getting rid of his suit jacket on the way.

Loki parts his lips, and when Thor gets close enough, he grabs at Thor’s belt and yanks him closer, urging him to climb onto the bed and sit on him.

Thor places one knee next to Loki’s head and the mattress dips under his weight. Thor’s a big guy. In more ways than one.

“Kiss first?” he teases.

Loki shakes his head and pulls Thor’s zipper down, palming Thor’s erection.

Thor huffs and winces cause shit that feels good.

“Fuck, baby.”

He grabs Loki’s neck and tilts his head back. Both knees now on the bed with Loki’s face between his thighs.

Loki tugs on Thor’s belt and when he’s close enough, he takes Thor’s wrist and lets Thor guide his cock into his mouth.

Bracing himself on the bed with both palms, Thor buries himself almost to the hilt.

Loki grabs the back of Thor’s thighs and tugs him even closer, bringing him deeper until there’s no air anymore and it feels so good.

When Thor starts thrusting into his mouth, Loki grabs hold of his belt, fingers wrapping tightly around the coarse leather. Loki tugs and gets Thor to thrust faster, deeper and Thor lets out a guttural groan, biting his lips so hard they turn white.

“Loki, fuck!”

He can feel Thor’s tie breezing past his ear as he rocks on his heels.  He can feel Thor’s muscles clenching under his palms. The warmth of him in Loki’s mouth, Thor’s pulse racing against his tongue.

Thor pulls out, enough for Loki to breathe and Loki moves his tongue around the head, dragging the piercing across the burning red skin.

“Ah, shit!”

Panting, Thor takes one leg off the bed, bracing it on the floor so only his right knee presses into the mattress next to Loki’s face.

He cups Loki’s cheek and his ring feels cool against Loki’s cheekbone.

“Wanna see you.”

Loki looks up into his eyes and takes Thor in again.

Thor throws his head back and Loki closes his eyes because the combination of Thor’s weight on his chest, his taste in his mouth, the warm sound of his harsh breathing, is such a turn on. And he sucks with the bed rocking under them and when Thor comes with one deep thrust, Loki holds him inside and licks him clean.

Thor flops down next to him, rubs the sweat off his face with two huge palms.

Loki turns to look at him, licking his lips and the piercing flashes wet silver between them.

“Just realized,” he says to Thor, “you gave me a diamond.”

Thor nudges Loki’s knee with his, “I gave you two, actually.”

Loki smiles sideways, “so does this mean my tongue’s married to your cock now.”

Thor drops his hands to look at him, “you know what. I was gonna say the fuck you talking about. But scratch that, cause fuck yeah.”

 

 


End file.
